


Sin retorno posible

by samej



Series: Oh, capitán, mi capitán [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque nadie más les entendía como se comprendían ellos dos, que sabían lo que habían pasado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin retorno posible

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers Marineford.

Al principio era miedo, luego esperanza, más tarde alegría y finalmente vino el dolor. A partir de ahí, dolor, dolor, dolor, y era lo único que era capaz de sentir en ese momento, metido como estaba en un ciclo irrompible. Ni destrozando todos los árboles de la isla, ni llorando todos los mares del mundo se calmaría, porque era su hermano, maldita sea, era su hermano y no compartían sangre pero a quién le importaba eso. Lo habían sido desde que decidieron serlo e iban a ser piratas y aunque no estuvieran juntos siempre se habían sentido cerca del otro porque nadie más les entendía como se comprendían ellos dos, que sabían lo que habían pasado en su vida.

Aquella isla, que les unió, el estar cerca de la muerte desde tan pronto, el abuelo Garp y sus métodos de entrenamiento, vivir solos y pelear por ellos mismos.

Ace siempre le había protegido, siempre, desde aquella primera vez en la que estaba atrapado con aquellos piratas dentro de la inmundicia y solo eran amigos (y solo lo eran para Luffy, porque Ace le hubiera matado cinco segundos antes) y aún así arriesgó su vida por él, igual que Luffy lo hubiera hecho ya entonces. Y esta vez lo hizo, lo dio todo por su hermano pero al parecer no fue suficiente y es lo que más duele. No se puede perdonar la debilidad, el haber sido incapaz de salvarle de una vez por todas, el haber dejado allí su cuerpo inerte, un cuerpo que no volvería a convertirse en fuego, unas manos que no volverían a revolverle el pelo, una boca que no volvería a sonreir.

Luffy se preguntaba si su boca podrá sonreir alguna vez de nuevo sin pensar en su hermano, si esas heridas se curarían como lo hacían las externas, si volvería a ver el mundo de colores o todo sería rojo para siempre.

Ahora tenía que vivir por los dos y Luffy no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo por sí mismo.

Su mente proyecta de nuevo la expresión de su hermano al morir, y Amazon Lily se vuelve a llenar con el sonido de sus gritos.


End file.
